Love Me, Or Die
by RoyalMermaid
Summary: BlazexMephiles, BlazexSilver, and BlazexAmy. Has almost rape, violence, action, and cussing. DISCONTINUED
1. New Look

**Note: **This is my very first writing her so please be easy on me, this won't be very good XD.

**Love me, or die**

**Chapter 1: New Look**

A lavender feline yawned and stretched her arms to the sky. The sun's rays filtered through her window, signaling a new day. She muttered and pushed the covers off while stumbling to get her clothes on. She was never a morning person. Once she pulled her purple dress with red trim over her head and put on her white pants, she searched her messy room for her shoes. Why she wore the same thing every day, she did not know. _'I have __**got**__ to find something else to wear' _she thought._'Another day'_. She always put things off like shopping. She was one who would roam around the house all day, thinking to do something, then not doing it. Maybe I should call Silver. Or maybe Amy, or Cream. Ugh, this is giving me a headache. Finally she found her red shoes with white buckles and furry trim under her bed. She put them on and grabbed her gloves that were on her dresser and looked in the full-length mirror on her door. _'I'm missing something__...__'. _She realized that she forgot to brush and style her hair, which looks like a rats nest. She brushed it and got a red hair band and piled her hair up on top of her head. _'Hm...Now might be a good time to try something new'._ She took out her hairband and let her hair, tipped with a darker purple than her fur, to drape down her back. She actually looked a bit prettier. She smiled at her reflection. Then she opened the door of her room and walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse off the coat hook, and walked out the door. She may as well start shopping today for a new look. She walked toward Station Square. She walked past several stores until she found the clothes store. She walked in and was immediately greeted with a rather frightening sight. There were racks and racks, chock-full with dresses, and dressy clothing. Nothing at all that looked..._Appealing._ She groaned and went up to a rack anyways. It had ankle-length summer dresses and only one caught her eye which was a lavender dress that rippled to the floor. She grabbed it and looked for shoes. She found brown sandals which she liked, then went up to the cash register to pay for her new look. Once she exited the store she saw Amy walking along, arms full of shopping bags. She shopped a lot. I walked to her and said hi.

"Hello!", Amy said cheerily.

"Need some help?"

"Naw. I got it. Thank you for thinking of me", Amy giggled and blushed before walking off.

I walked back to my house and put on my new clothes. They looked quite pretty. I admired myself for a bit, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Blaze"

"Yes?"

"Blaze..."

And the phone exploded.


	2. Hospital Troubles

**Love Me, Or Die 2**

**Hospital Troubles**

Florescent lights glared down from the ceiling. The traditional though _'Where am I?'_ ran through my head as I realized that I was in a hospital. There was one of those tube, things in my nose that helped me to breath, and tubes connected to my arms with needles that led to bags full of water on stands beside my bed. My head felt like a train hit it. Well, more like danced on my head. Then maybe had a stomping contest on it. I lifted my arm and felt my head, and regretted it. There was a gauze on it and my head throbbed when I touched it. When I pulled my hand away, blood was stained on my fur. I gasped, how could the phone do that? What did I ever do to it? Note to self, electric stuff HATES my guts enough to kill me. But, did someone try to kill me? Ugh, brain mush is hurting... SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP. And everything was black.

(Random thought: I think her phone is out to get her O.o)

Bright. Lights. Hurt. Oh, its those damned florescent ones the hospitals keep to blind there patients when they wake up after passing out from a horrible headache. Typical of them. I sat there feeling sorry for myself when someone entered my room. At first I thought it was a doctor, but then I realized it was none other than Amy Rose, that annoying 12 year old with rose fur. Pfft, fuck, I just remembered yesterday...

FLASH BACK TIEMZ

_"I bet I'm faster that you, you blue shit!" I yelled at Sonic. "Oh ,yeah! Bring it on!" Sonic ran and I followed. I was quite fast, but again Sonic won. "Ha ha! In your face you slow cat!" That made me so mad the I cupped my hands together, and blasted fire at him._

"Amy, if you finally found out abou-"

"About what?"

"Never mind!"

"You're weird, anyway, I came to see if you're alright!"

"Yes Amy, I'm PERFECTLY FINE" I said, sarcastically. Amy glared at me and huffed, crossing her arms. "You could at least ACT grateful!"

"...I don't think so."

Silver walked in and watched us bicker. "You done yet, Amy?"

Amy huffed and walked out, leaving Silver and I alone. "Hey Silver!"

"Are you feeling all right?"

I looked at him, and stared, eyes slits. "Are you gonna be fish-brained like Amy?"

Silver chuckled and said "Ya think you're gonna get better anytime soon? This hospital is creepy..."

"How so?"

"Just... I don't know, it just is"

"The next time a doctor or nurse comes, I'll ask. If it bothers you so much then leave"

Silver glanced at me with a worried look, knowing that I was commanding him to go, but wanting to stay. He left. I sighed and though _'peace at LAST'. _Until the fucking door opened OF COURSE. I groaned and saw that it was a hedgehog in a doctors robe. Blue stripes... He turned towards me.

"Mephiles?"


	3. Wow

Seeing Mephiles in doctors clothes struck me as odd. Why would anyone let someone like him get a degree in medical health anyway? Then another though struck me, Mephiles is _my _doctor. That was a very stupid idea, and whoever put him in charge of me should be burned on a stake. He was charged and put in prison for 15 years because he raped me. That was 10 years ago. Which means he didn't serve his full time, and he found time to sneak into a hospital and play doctor, because there is a 99% chance that he is not an actual doctor. The 1% chance is in favor of me either dreaming or halucinating vividly. Both of which I wouldn't mind to be happening, because they would be far better than the fate I am dealing with now. Was he the one to implant a bomb on my phone? Was he the one to call me in the first place, activating the bomb? Why is he going through so much trouble to get at me again? All these questions and thoughts buzzed through my head while he just watched me. It seems he's waiting for my look of confusion to be replaced by fear or hatred. He would just love that, wouldn't he? I decide to just look back at him with a blank expression on my face, because fuck that guy. And not literally, either.


End file.
